


Причины

by Ye_Boo_Lia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: Кагеяма планирует встретиться с Ойкавой после пяти лет абсолютной тишины.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Причины

**Author's Note:**

> Кагеяма остался играть в Японии, Ойкава возвращается туда же  
> На ключ «Тебе нечему меня больше учить»

Ойкава прилетал в четверг вечерним рейсом до Нариты. Тридцатипятичасовой перелёт с двумя пересадками в Бразилии и Эмиратах оказались самым быстрым маршрутом до Японии — Кагеяма гуглил так тщательно, будто сам собирался лететь. В какой-то степени так и было, пусть он и не ожидал, что встреча с Ойкавой после пяти лет абсолютной тишины окажется такой важной. 

В воскресенье утром Ивайзуми сбросил единственное сообщение: «Ойкава возвращается домой в этот четверг». Никаких подробностей, только пара слов и эмоджи со знаком победы. Кагеяма долго пялился в экран, представляя, как Ойкава с Ивайзуми празднуют сейчас в каком-нибудь баре — тёмном, качающемся на переливах джазовой музыки, совсем как в старых американских фильмах, которые изредка смотрел его дед. 

Ивайзуми использовал эмоджи только, когда был сильно пьян. Не то чтобы Кагеяма был знаком с ним настолько близко, но в тот единственный раз, когда они случайно встретились в Токио и заскочили перекусить, Ивайзуми растрогался настолько, что опустошил целую бутылку саке в одиночку. 

Это был странный вечер: Ивайзуми пил так, как может человек только после долгой разлуки — жадно и не скрывая собственного удовольствия, — непривычно много болтал и поздравлял с успехами в сборной. Кагеяма смотрел на него и уже не видел того неприступного семпая из средней школы. Ивайзуми восхищал всё так же, но говорил мягче, улыбался открыто и участливо. С ним было приятно вспоминать прошлое и просто сидеть за узким столиком шумной изакаи в настоящем. 

На прощание они обменялись номерами, и Ивайзуми предложил сделать общее селфи прямо в тёмном переулке за ресторанчиком. Он отправил фото Ойкаве сразу же, а потом долго ржал и размахивал телефоном перед лицом. На ярко горящем экране среди череды односложных сообщений Кагеяма и увидел их фото, следующие три розовых сердечка и ответные злые рожицы от Ойкавы. 

Тогда Кагеяма сам спросил, как у того дела, и Ивайзуми ответил, не интересуясь его причинами. Он не вдавался в подробности, но Кагеяма по крупицам собрал для себя, что Ойкава продолжает играть, так же упорно ведёт свою новую команду к победе, сел на индивидуальную диету, загорел. Только в цельную картинку в голове это никак не укладывалось. Он так и сказал Ивайзуми, а тот просто рассмеялся: «Увидишь».

Наверное, поэтому он написал Кагеяме в то утро, почти за неделю до прибытия Ойкавы. Хотел, чтобы они увиделись. Хотел показать, как изменился его давний и самый близкий друг. Одним сообщением Ивайзуми посеял в душе Кагеямы смуту. Тревожное, до нервной дрожи в пальцах, нетерпение.

***

В четверг у Кагеямы по расписанию стояла тренировка. Он проспал, явился в зал сам не свой и едва отработал положенную рутину. Свою команду в игре три-на-три он начал запарывать с первой подачи. И только когда Ушиджима не выдержал после очередной нелепой передачи и назвал игру Кагеямы непозволительно слабой, тому удалось немного привести себя в чувство. В качестве извинений Кагеяма предложил Ушиджиме задержаться на пару часов, чтобы проработать связку. И это ненадолго, но отвлекло его от спутанных тяжёлых мыслей.

Уже в раздевалке, после расслабляющего душа, напряжение наконец спало. Они с Ушиджимой раскинулись на скамейках, подсыхая. Ушиджима ни о чём не спрашивал, но Кагеяма то и дело ловил на себе его задумчивые взгляды. Пусть они и были в одной команде, это не давало права лезть в личную жизнь друг друга. Ушиджима хорошо знал эту грань, и за это Кагеяма уважал его.

После долгой тишины и глядения в безупречно белый потолок, Кагеяма заговорил сам.

— Слышал? Ойкава-сан возвращается. 

Он хотел прозвучать безучастно, но не верил, что сможет побороть сквозившее в голосе смятение. Кагеяма хотел видеть Ойкаву и остерегался, что все прошлые обиды нахлынут на него, стоит услышать знакомый, полный заносчивости голос. Он хотел показать, как вырос, но боялся, что та пропасть, которая раскинулась между ними, не уменьшилась ни на сантиметр. 

Оказывается, Ойкава был не только его проблемой. За годы игры с Ушиджимой, он понял, что Ойкаву легко впустить в свою голову и очень сложно забыть. У каждого из них сложились особые отношения друг с другом. И, как бы напыщенно это ни звучало, в глубине души Кагеяма понимал то молчаливое недовольство, которое проскакивало на лице Ушиджимы, стоило им вспомнить имя общего знакомого. А обсуждали они Ойкаву действительно часто. 

— Хм, — только и ответил ему Ушиджима.

Он не выдал ни словом, ни жестом, как принял эту новость. Всё так же лежал, раскинув руки по сторонам, и размеренно глубоко дышал.

— Что думаешь по этому поводу?

Сам Кагеяма не знал, что бы сделал, узнай о возвращении Ойкавы в последний момент. Его отъезд в Аргентину стал своего рода ударом: одно дело знать, что Ойкава дышит где-то на расстоянии пары часов езды, другое — смириться с тем, что у того новая жизнь на другом конце света. Он дико нервничал даже сейчас, когда у него была фора по времени, благодаря сообщению Ивайзуми. Ушиджима же и бровью не повёл. Возможно, его отношение к Ойкаве всё же отличалось от чувств Кагеямы. А может быть он просто был старше.

— Давно пора, — Ушиджима сжал руки в кулак и рывком подскочил на ноги. — Пора по домам.

Они разошлись не произнеся больше друг другу ни слова, только попрощались кивком у двери зала. А назавтра Кагеяма нашёл выпрошенный у Ивайзуми номер и написал Ойкаве короткое «Встретимся?». И следующим сообщением уточнил: «Кагеяма».

***

Ойкава согласился уделить ему время в воскресенье. Он так и записал голосом:

— В воскресенье у меня по плану шоппинг. Знаешь, Кагеяма, у меня в квартире кроме щётки и футона ещё и нет ничего. Вот так возвращаешься домой, как в чужую страну, — он тихо рассмеялся и помолчал пару мгновений, а потом добавил: — Так что я очень занят, но так и быть выделю для тебя пару часов. Ты как-никак мой нелюбимый кохай.

Напоминание о том, кто они друг другу резануло пульсом в висках. Словно Ойкава сразу задавал тон их встрече, сразу лишал Кагеяму малейшей надежды. Из чистого упрямства он прослушал сообщение ещё раз, и ещё, и только тогда понял, что в голосе Ойкавы не звучало и капли неприязни. Скорее привычная издёвка, въевшаяся в их отношения и в сознание Кагеямы несмываемым пятном. С привычкой хотя бы можно было потягаться.

Они встретились у торгового центра в полдень. Ойкава сразу же потащил его по магазинам: кухонная утварь, мелкая электроника, мебель под заказ и даже одежда. Он болтал, не переставая, будто со старым знакомым, а Кагеяма едва мог найти в себе силы рассмотреть Ойкаву ближе.

Происходящее казалось ему вырванным из сна, фантазией о том, как близко они могли бы общаться. Будь то друзья или что-то большее — сейчас Кагеяма хотел бы попробовать любой вариант. Возможно, у них получилось бы разговаривать друг с другом, о волейболе и многом другом. Проводить время вместе и искренне наслаждаться каждым моментом.

Ойкава из реальности шёл рядом и ругался на цены, кривился от уродливого постельного белья и живо обсуждал скромные японские парочки. Кагеяма кивал на автомате на любое высказывание и переживал глубокий душевный кризис. Он и подумать не мог, что скучал по Ойкаве настолько сильно. Даже подростком он не знал, как много чувств бывает внутри одного человека.

Ойкава изменился и, в то же время, остался абсолютно прежним, таким, каким Кагеяма помнил его, до последнего завитка волос. Въевшийся в кожу глубокий загар заострял привычно мягкие черты. Пристальный вызывающий прищур карих глаз превратился в уверенный взрослый взгляд. Теперь Ойкава располагал к себе. Он много улыбался, но этой своей ухмылкой, дерзкой и необъяснимо привлекательной. У Кагеямы захватывало от него дух совсем как в юности. И возможно, подумал он, лаская взглядом лицо Ойкавы, так будет всегда.

Бродя по магазинам, они провели вместе по меньшей мере несколько часов. Кагеяма так устал, что перестал следить за временем, а может быть ему просто было слишком хорошо. В конец измученные долгой прогулкой и обвешанные тяжёлыми пакетами с ног до головы, они приземлились в маленьком кафе. Ойкава заказал им обоим по сэндвичу и чашке кофе с молоком. Он не интересовался вкусами Кагеямы, но и тому было сейчас всё равно, лишь бы пополнить запас сил. Он только хотел было спросить про ту самую индивидуальную диету, подобранную Ивайзуми, но Ойкава опередил его.

— Тс-с, — приложил он палец к губам и заговорщицки улыбнулся. — Только Ива-чану не говори.

Кагеяма на мгновение оторопел от его игривого тона. Тело предательски сковало жаром, и он растёр горящее лицо ладонями. Всё, что происходило между ними сегодня было неправильно, Кагеяма не этого ждал и потому цеплялся за каждое мгновение.

— Знаешь, Ойкава-сан, — сказал он, отводя взгляд. — Моё молчание не бесплатно.

Он и не думал что-то просить сегодня. Кагеяма был рад простой встрече и бессмысленным, беззлобным разговорам. Но он поддержал игру Ойкавы и сдаваться на полпути не собирался. Возможно, это и был тот шанс доказать, что он тоже изменился, вырос над собой, и теперь они могут стоять на равных.

— Покажешь мне, чему новому научился в Аргентине?

Кроме волейбола, Кагеяма не чувствовал себя уверенным ни в одной теме, а потому ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову. Хотя ему и в самом деле было интересно, как сильно зарубежные техники отличались от японских, обсуждать волейбол с Ойкавой было опасно. Стоило ли попросить что-то другое? Кагеяма не был уверен, но подумал, что теперь у них хотя бы появится достойная причина встретиться ещё раз.

Кагеяма вздохнул и, задержав дыхание, посмотрел наконец на Ойкаву. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что тот с радостью согласится на его предложение, но от застывшего в настороженности лица хотелось отшатнуться. Сейчас Ойкава казался тем прежним далёким и неприступным собой. Он изучал лицо Кагеямы так пристально, будто искал в нём двойные смыслы, и это тоже была его старая привычка — Ивайзуми как-то обмолвился об этом и посоветовал не брать близко к сердцу. Как будто так легко было Ойкаву от этого сердца оторвать. 

Казалось, сейчас он оценивал Кагеяму, без оглашения причин, по одному ему известной шкале, и при этом выглядел так, будто застыл в собственных мыслях. Ему понадобилось всего пару минут, чтобы придти в пугающе благодушное настроение, натянуть самую широкую улыбку, которую Кагеяма когда-либо видел.

— Великодушный Ойкава-сан учил тебя годами одной простой истине: без боли и неудач ты не добьёшься ничего. 

Такой же высокомерный, как и раньше. Кагеяма выдержал его притворно сочувствующий взгляд с единственной мыслью в голове: «Ничего и не могло измениться между нами». 

— Тогда тебе больше нечему меня учить, — бросил он, поддавшись иррациональной детской обиде. 

Ойкава лишь картинно пожал плечами, всем видом показывая, что он умывает руки. Будто бы он старался хоть что-то сделать. 

Они обедали молча, и, как бы Кагеяма ни хотел, ему не удалось удержаться от пары быстрых взглядов на Ойкаву. Тот с жадным любопытством осматривался по сторонам и то и дело улыбался детишкам за соседним столом. Он всем своим видом показывал, что до Кагеямы ему нет дела, но при этом не прогонял. Возможно, он всё же пытался наладить контакт, пустой болтовнёй и невиданным терпением. А может это Кагеяма тешил своё самолюбие.

Ойкава расплатился за них обоих, как прилежный семпай, и направился к выходу. Теперь он снова был образцом вежливости и благодушия, но Кагеяму то и дело пробирал неприятный озноб, пока он шёл следом, не сводя глаз с широкой, идеально прямой спины.

Уже у подъехавшего такси Кагеяма всё же заговорил первым — сейчас или никогда, кричал его внутренний голос, а сам Кагеяма не мог найти в себе и пары слов. В итоге он решил просто попрощаться, а вместо этого спросил:

— Зачем ты вернулся, Ойкава-сан? — на самом деле, в его голове роилось так много «зачем», что самому иногда становилось страшно от своей мании узнать причины Ойкавы. Но это было единственное, что он мог спросить напрямую.

Ойкава посмотрел на него так, будто увидел впервые, а потом ухмыльнулся задорно и зло:

— Я вернулся, чтобы уничтожить тебя, Кагеяма, — и, состроив на лице муки тяжелых раздумий, добавил: — Ты за этим меня позвал? Чтобы спросить?

— Нет. Чтобы ты знал, что ничего не добьёшься просто так, Ойкава-сан. Ты хороший учитель.

— Я знаю, — рассмеялся Ойкава, беспечно помахал Кагеяме рукой и сел в машину.

А через пару минут экран телефона в руках Кагеямы зажёгся новым сообщением:

«Докажи свои слова на площадке».


End file.
